peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
John Smith apologizes to Lilo Pelekai
It was almost 11 o'clock. Stitch and his friends dropped off Lilo, Chip, and Dale at the Smiths' home. Lilo, Chip, and Dale got back in their nightshirts. Lilo stopped by the window while Chip and Dale said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Animal Children stayed with Stitch, because they were not ready to grow up. "Stitch, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Lilo asked. "I will not forget." Stitch said, as Lilo smiled. Then Stitch sailed the ship away, and he waved his hat. "Goodbye, Lilo!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Stitch!" Lilo called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and John Smith and Pocahontas had just returned home. They freed Cleo, Pluto, and Figaro from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. The Cleo gurgled with happiness. Pocahontas smiled as she turned to John Smith. "John, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Lilo. After all, she's still a child." At the party, John Smith and Pocahontas had a chat, and John Smith agreed to let Lilo stay with the twins in the nursery for a while. John Smith yawned and said, "Pshaw, Pocahontas. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Pluto?" "Oh, of course not." said Pluto. Then he turned to Figaro, saying, "Don't you agree, Figaro?" "I agree!" said Figaro, "Isn't he right, Cleo?" Cleo smiled and gurgled. Pocahontas opened the door and gasped. Lilo was not in her bed. "Lilo?" She saw her by the window. Cleo, Pluto, and Figaro ran to her. "Lilo, what on earth are you doing there?" Lilo woke up and yawned. She saw Pocahontas, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, stepmother, we're back." she cried. "Back?" John Smith repeated. "All except the Lost Animal Children. They weren't quite ready." Lilo said. "Lost Animal Children? Ready?" asked John Smith. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked John Smith. "Yes. But I am." "Am?" Now, John Smith was confused. "Ready to grow up." Lilo reminded him. Pluto ran to a sleeping Chip and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. He pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said John Smith, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on you, and I…" Lilo ran to Pocahontas, who was tucking Chip in. "Oh, but, stepmother. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Lilo said, "Miss Bianca and the mermaids and Experiment 626! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" John Smith gasped. Figaro and Cleo ran over to a sleeping Dale. They were happy to see him, too. Figaro put his leg on the bed and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, Cleo put the blanket over Dale's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Stitch would save us, and he did! And we all called him the foxfish!" Lilo laughed, "Err… Br'er Fox, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," John Smith sighed, as he was getting tired. "Pocahontas, I am going to bed." Lilo stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, stepmother, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Lilo, as she looked out the window. Pocahontas turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "John? John?" "Now what, Pocahontas?" John Smith said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Cleo, Pluto, Figaro, did you see…?" "Yes, I did see that!" Pluto beamed, as he ran to the window to see. "I saw that, too!" Figaro exclaimed, as he ran to the window to also see. Cleo gurgled happily as she ran to the window to see with the others. John Smith looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Pocahontas smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "John, dear." "Stepfather." Lilo smiled and hugged her stepfather as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Stitch and the Lost Animal Children still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one extraterrestrial named Experiment 626 "Stitch". Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END Category:Fan Fiction